disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook
Captain Hook (full name Captain James Hook) is the main antagonist of Disney's 1953 hit: Peter Pan and its sequel. The Captain of a crew of pirates, James Hook has long since abandoned sailing the high seas in favor of having revenge on Peter Pan for ruining his life, who cut off Hook's left hand and fed it to the Crocodile, considering it a playful prank. Ever since swallowing the Captain's hand, the Crocodile has developed a taste for Hook, and is costant pursuit of the remainder of the pirate's body. While a worthy opponent for Peter Pan, Hook is destined to fail, sometimes because of Pan's ability to fly, and often through the bumbling actions of his mate, Mr. Smee, who is unquestioningly faithful to the Captain, but is incompetent and dim-witted. Hook invariably ends up fleeing for his life from the Crocodile, of whom he is understandably terrified. Hook's frustrations are understandible; he lost a hand to his opponent, is constantly persued by the Crocodile, and cannot fly. These factors arguably make him the most sympathetic Disney Villain, and one of the most popular. His antics with the Crocodile are considered by many to be the funniest animated scenes ever created by Disney Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, "The Disney Villain". Personality Captain Hook acts as a a cowardly villain. Due to this he is made a fool of quite often. Despite this he is still a very feared character. He is menacing and murderous. In the film he shot and killed one of his crew members because of his singing. Due to this he is one of Disney's most popular and famous villains. Hook is extremely intelligent and is even able to trick his nemesis, Peter Pan into believing he has givin up. Hook also tricked Tinker Bell into telling Peter's hiding place and Wendy's daughter Jane into becoming apart of his evil plan to finally kill Peter and retrieve his treasure. Appearances Peter Pan In the original film Hook plays the main antagonist and is first seen trying to find the hiding spot of Peter Pan. Hook suddenly gets the idea to kidnapp Princess Tiger Lily and have her admit the location or she will be killed by Hook himself. Captain Hook and his faithful sidekick Mr. Smee sucessfully capture Tiger Lily and take her to skull rock. Unfortunatly for Hook, Peter Pan spots them and follow them to the cave. Peter plans to rescue her and battles Hook. Captain Hook is then chased away by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Back at Hook's pirate ship Hook sits in his room sick and injured from the previous battle with Peter. When Hook gets a visit from Smee, Smee tells Hook that Pan has banished Tinker Bell. This shocking news give Hook an idea. Smee captures Tinker Bell and Hook uses her anger to get to Peter's hideout. Captain Hook then capture Wendy, Michael, John and The Lost Boys and the pirates take them to the ship. While Captain Hook and Mr. Smee set a time bomb disgused as a gift from Wendy in the hideout while Peter is still there. Captain Hook tries to convince the captured children to join his crew but all refuse. Wendy believes Peter will save them but Hook reveals his plan and Tinker Bell sets out to rescue Peter. Peter and Tinker Bell are caught in the explosion anyway but both quickly recover and leaves the destroyed hideout to battle Hook once again. Captain Hook is defeated and is chased away by the crocodile and was presumed to be eaten until the release of "Return To Neverland" which supports Walt Disney's insist to keep Hook alive. Raw Toonage Hook made a guest cameo at the end of the second episode of Raw Toonage, in which Don Karnage was hosting a segment on treasure hunting. When Karnage finds the treasure chest in question, Hook appears and claims it as his own. They then engage in a swordfight, which Hook wins by pinning Karnage to a tree. Return to Never Land Captain Hook reappear in the sequel to Peter Pan. Captain Hook plots to destroy Peter and gain his treasure all at the sime time. Hook is defeated by Wendy daughter Jane Darling and is chased away by the Octopus. It is unknown if he is ever eaten. Or maybe he is still chasing him? We, may never know. House of Mouse Captain Hook regularly made cameo appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. He was also one of the leading villains in Mickey's House of Villains, where he was Jafar's second in command. Disney Parks Captain Hook is a common character at Disney parks around the world and is a very common character. He is seen in many shows and parades and is a meetable character. He is usually seen with Mr. Smee. Fantasmic! In the Disneyland Fantasmic Captain Hook is one of the villains called to destroy Mickey Mouse along with many other popular Disney villians. He is seen dueling Peter Pan in a segment along with Wendy, Smee, Tinkerbell and Tick Tock Croc. Dream Along With Mickey In the live caste show at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. Hook along with Smee is working for Maleficent as she plots to turn Magic Kingdom to The Place Where Nightmares Come True, a play on the Disney Parks slogan The Place Where Dreams Come True. Magic, Music and Mayhem Captain Hook appears in the live castle show in the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World Resort. In the event Hook plans to take over Disney but Fairy Godmother, Tinker Bell and the Three Good Fairies, with the help of King Triton and Sebastian defeat the villain. Video games Mickey Mousecapade In Mickey Mousecapade, Hook appears as the boss of the fourth level, the pirate ship, but only in the Japanese version. (In the American version, he is replaced by Pete.) Out of all the bosses in the Japanese version, he is the only one not from Alice in Wonderland. Kingdom Hearts series Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Captain Hook wreaks havoc in the world of Neverland ten years before Sora's visit to the world. He encounters Terra and Ventus during the game. He is attacked by the Unversed while he and his first mate Mr. Smee search for treasure. Hook finds several Starcrystals, admiring their beauty and value. He later appears before Peter Pan on Skull Rock. The events following this are currently unknown. In a recent commercial, Captain Hook is shown battling Ventus, showing that he will appear as a boss battle once again, and he was defeated by Ven who send Hook swimiming away by his nemesis The Crocodile. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Captain Hook has joined forces with Maleficent to use the Heartless to defeat Peter Pan. His vessel is used as a transport for Riku to Hollow Bastion. Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive on his ship in Neverland. They team up with Peter Pan, who is trying to free Wendy, who has been imprisoned on the ship. They do battle with Captain Hook, and, just like in the movie, send him fleeing from the Crocodile when he is defeated. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Hook makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a figment of Sora's memories. He met his demise when Sora challenged him with Peter Pan. Hook also appears in Riku's story-line, as a figment of his memory and a representation of the darkness inside him. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In Days, the island of Neverland is explored, along with the previous places on Captain Hook's ship. Captain Hook and Smee are seen digging holes around the island, searching for treasure. However, instead of treasure, they find Heartless, who are attracted to Captain Hook's greed. Eventually, it is revealed that Pete is the mastermind behind it. Pete had created a series of maps leading to the Heartless, hoping to turn Hook into a Heartless. When Smee digs up the final hole, Captain Hook is ecstatic that this one has real treasure. Just when he is about to collect his rewards, Pete turns the treasure into a Heartless. Luckily, Roxas is there to dispatch the giant Heartless, allowing Captain Hook to escape to his ship. In the end however, his greed came full circle when the Heartless crashed into his ship. Behind the Scenes Captain James Hook was voiced by Hans Conried and animated by Frank Thomas. Hook's scenes with the Crocodile were animated by Wolfgang Reitherman. Character Development At the beginning of the story development stage for Peter Pan, the story department wrote an analysis of Captain Hook for the film, suggesting that he be a fop, but mean to the point of being murderous; one of the directors, however, imagined him as a complete heavy, considering any foppish traits to distract the audience from his villainy. The character was only completely pinpointed long into the animation stage, as it proved difficult to create a menacing villain whose character would not be diminished by the scenes with the Crocodile. Eventually, the character settled on was a black-hearted man who tried to put on airs and pretended to be a gentleman of good taste and style. It was realised that Hook would become likeable to the audience, and, as a consequence, it was decided that the character should not be killed in the film: "Maybe with the crocodile and Hook - the crocodile is waiting for him - then have a funny chase - the last you see is Hook going like hell. That's better than having him get caught... the audience will get to liking Hook and they won't want to see him killed" - Walt Disney, in a story meeting Design and Animation It is rumored that Captain Hook's appearance is based on that of his animator, Frank Thomas. Actor Hans Conried not only provided Hook's gravelly voice but also performed extensive live-action reference for the character. Kathryn Beaumont, who voiced and performed live-action reference for Wendy Darling, enjoyed working with him, admiring his ability to be both comical and marvellously evil at the same time Peter Pan as a Pal. Gallery peterpan242.jpg|Captain Hook and Mr. Smee peterpan719.jpg|Captain Hook vs. Peter Pan crockhook2.jpg|Captain Hook vs. the Crocodile returntoneverland142.jpg|Captain Hook vs. the Octopus in Return to Neverland 4104087713_e3c6c76241.jpg|Captain Hook in Dream Along with Mickey in Disney Parks. 3372938082_bde138d131_m.jpg|Captain Hook in Disney on Ice 4593423675_264a5d3553.jpg|Captain Hook Topiary 3444697061_4e7e4924fd.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee in the Disney Parks 1048062.jpg|Hook and Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep HookVsKarnage.jpg|Hook dueling with Don Karnage on Raw Toonage crockhook3.jpg|Captain Hook being chased away by the Crocodile returntoneverland444.jpg|Captain Hook being chased away again, this time by the Octopus in Return to Neverland image_0018.jpg|Captain Hook in House of Mouse Obraz 297.jpg|Captain Hook and The Queen on Disney Parade, in what is not their natural outfits C1685.jpg|Captain Hook looking upset Captain-Hook-peter-pan-6585089-300-223.jpg|Captain Hook's evil plans to capture Tiger Lily crochet2.jpg|Captain Hook is trying escape from the Crocodile 3767202749_ab7b8d3a68.jpg|Captain Hook in the Disney park ride Peter Pan's Flight pp05.jpg|Captain Hook in Peter Pan to the Rescue in Disneyland Paris 3316516295_4b3586b52b_b.jpg|Hook Vs. Pan in the Disney Parks 1019AW_643KP_4B_500w.jpg|Captain Hook and his Pirates on the Disney Cruise Line capt-hook-with-shipmates.jpg|Hook with Smee, Heartless and Sora in Kingdom Hearts pp.jpg|Hook hits on Smee's head with his hook pp09.jpg|Hook is panic when look down in other side of ship was his nemies The Crocodile Trivia *Hans Conried also provided voice and live-action-reference for George Darling, remaining faithful to the theatrical tradition that Captain Hook and George Darling be portrayed by the same actor. *Captain Hook was also used as a reference to John Silver in Treasure Planet, for his robotic arm. *Captain Hook's outfit consisted of a red coat, a pink shirt, white cravat, a red sash and purple pants. Category: Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney's Greatest Villains characters Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Peter Pan Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Most Evil Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge Villains Category:Pirates Category:Presumably Deceased characters